


First Date

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: >> Jackson and Malia, First Dates, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, M/M, Malia Tate & Jackson Whittemore are Siblings, Sleeping Together, Stackson - Freeform, Stydia Brotp, Twins, dackson brotp, except no sex, jalia (?) brotp, my gaybies, peter's their dad, sciles brotp, wow i suck a tagging, wow they're so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 03:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12522456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is part 2 of the 'Stackson: Firsts' Series. This used to be called 'Stackson: Is it love?' but blah it was cringey.Stiles and Jackson go on there first date and their best friends have to calm their nerves.





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 2 of the 'Stackson: Firsts' series. It was originally called 'Stackson: Is it Love?' but I decided to change it. 
> 
> You would have to read part one for this all to make sense, so if you haven't read that first!
> 
> I am SO sorry that this took so long! <3<3

Stiles wasn't one to get nervous before a date-if you don't count the winter formal with Lydia. But he was freaking out before his date with Jackson. Scott and Lydia were on his bed trying to get him to calm down, but all he could think about is what if he fucked up. 

"What if Jackson doesn't like it? What if we have nothing to talk about and he regrets everything." The humans has been pacing around his room for the pace 20 minutes. 

Lydia scoffs. "When have you ever had nothing to talk about, Stiles? You're always talking about something with someone." 

Stiles rolls his eyes and ignores Lydia's comment. He walks to the bathroom to fix his clothes for the umpteenth time last night and both Scott and Lydia couldn't handle it anymore.  

"Stiles!" Scott screams from his friends bed. "If you wanna actually make this date, you should probably leave now." 

Stiles stopped dead in his tracks and checked his phone for the time. He runs downstairs and grabs his keys, shouting a quick 'thanks' and then climbing in his Jeep. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Jackson was pacing his room and Malia was close to jumping her twin brother. 

"What if he ends up regretting asking me out? What if the date goes absolutely horrible and it ruins our friendship forever?!" Jackson stops in front of Danny and Malia, biting his thumb and wishing Danny would stop looking at him like he was stupid. 

"Are you freaking kidding me?!" Danny stands up. "He's been in love with you since you came back. It'll be fine." Malia mumbles a quiet, 'It took me less than a day to make a move. It's taking you two years.' which causes both boys to glare at her. 

Malia shrugs and moves to the edge of the bed. "All I'm saying is that you both should've made a move once we broke up and I told you to ask him out already." 

Jackson sighs, knowing she's right and that they're all heading off to college soon. "Are you sure you're not mad we didn't ask you first?"

The were coyote scoffs and looks at Danny. "Did I tell him to ask Stiles last year or no?" Danny looks at Jackson because she totally did say that and the werewolf/kanima's shoulders shrug. "Besides, I'm really gay for Lydia so it doesn't matter." 

Jackson huffs out a laugh and moves to the window when he hears Stiles pull into his driveway. He quickly moves to the other side of the room and Malia complains that his heart beat his too fucking loud.

Stiles rings the doorbell a few seconds later and Jackson sighs and smiles. He says goodbye to his best friend and sister, walking downstairs with a giant smile. The moment he walks through the door, he's pretty convinced his heart stopped. Stiles was standing there with a huge smile, in khakis that look so tight on Stiles that they should be illegal, and a his white and blue flannel with a white undershirt. 

"Hey," Jackson says after a few moments. "You look good." 

Stiles blushes. "Thanks. Ready to go?"

The werewolf nods and walks with Stiles to his jeep. A few moments later they pulls into the school parking lot, the only car there was Coach's. Probably planning plays for next week. Stiles jumps out of the car and goes to his dates side, opening the door. "Come on." He grins and holds out his hand. 

Jackson smiles and climbs out of the car, already being taken to the woods behind the lacrosse field. They walk for a few more minutes and they stop in front of a clearing that Jackson's never seen before. There was a creek with a small waterfall and the sun reflected on it. 

"This is," Jackson pauses and looks around. "Amazing." 

Stiles smiles a nods. "Yeah, I used to come here with my mom before she died. We would usually spend all of our birthdays here or when we just wanted to get away." He leans into Jackson more and rests his head on his shoulder. "I haven't been here since she died." 

Jackson turns towards Stiles with a surprised expression. "You took me to you and your mom's special place?" The human nodded happily and kissed Jackson's cheek.

"You're special to me." They both smiles wider and Stiles leads the other boy to the creek. "I figured we could stay here for a little bit and then go out to get food somewhere?" 

Jackson smiles and nods and sits down right after Stiles does. 

They stayed for a couple hours until they started to get hungry and made their way back to the Jeep.

Stiles pulled out of the parking lot and reached over to link his and Jackson's fingers together. 

"Where are we going?" Jackson asks after a few minutes.

"There's not really any good restaurants in Beacon Hills," Stiles chuckles. "So I was thinking maybe I could take you to that diner that's right near the border to leave." 

The other boy smiles and nods. 

Maybe 20 minutes later Stiles pulled into the almost empty parking lot. Not a lot of people new it was there as it was located on a road very few people used-even though it was only 2 miles from the border. They climbed out and Stiles grabbed Jackson's hand while they walked in. 

Stiles waved to Amy; the owner who was also friends with his mom before she died. 

Heather's mom, actually. 

"Hey Amy," The human smiles and walks to his regular table. 

Jackson smiles when he sits down at the booth. "This is nice. Relaxing even."

"Yeah, I used to come year all the time. Remember Heather? This is her parents restaurant. I came here more after she died." 

Jackson nods in understanding and pays attention to the woman from before. Amy? Jackson thinks that's what his date said. 

Stiles got his regular and Jackson decided to get the same thing. Amy gave them both a smile and then walked away. 

They made small talk until their food came and only talked when he didn't have a mouthful of food. 

Once they finished and payed, they were on their way home. "Do you maybe wanna watch a movie at my house, or whatever?" Stiles nervously bit his lip. 

Jackson smiled and nodded. "Of course." The human smiles and drove off towards his house, his hand finding Jackson's while driving 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few hours later they watched Chicago which was Jackson's choice, and then the movie Teen Wolf. Because seriously? A movie about their whole fucking lives? It wasn't until his dad came home from his shift that he told him that his grandfather was friends with directer, and Stiles was named after him. 

Stiles yawned and snuggled closer to Jackson. "Wanna watch something else?" 

Jackson shakes his head but doesn't make any move to get up. "We're both tired and it's late. But since my car isn't here and I'm not letting you drive this tired, could I stay over? I'm fine with the couch or-" 

Stiles doesn't let him finish his thought. "You can stay in the bed with me. You've slept over at my house enough times that it won't be weird. We'll even keep the door open so my dad doesn't give us the 'use protection' speech until later.

"Does he realize that werewolves can't get STD's." 

"Not sure. He's probably worried that I'm gonna get knocked up some way because ya know, the supernatural can do explainable thing." 

Jackson chuckles and slowly moves Stiles off of him, walking up to the bedroom with their hands linked. 

Stiles gives him the clothes he left here in case he unexpectedly stays over and he goes to the bathroom to brush his teeth, his tooth brush there and everything. He comes back and sees Stiles on his bed in sweatpants and a long shirt with glasses that make him look even hotter. 

"Hey," Stiles smiles and looks up.

"Hey yourself," The werewolf smiles and sits down on the bed. "Do you need to go wash up or whatever." 

The boy shakes his head. "Did it in my dad’s bathroom. Luckily he's a heavy sleeper."

Jackson smiles and they both move to get under the covers. They turn towards each other and Stiles smiles, too. He leans his and brushes his lips against Jackson's, going slow to make sure he wants it. But Jackson smiles and smashes their lips together in a chaste kiss. It was slow, sweet, and passionate. They're both smiling even wider than they were before. 

"I had fun tonight." Jackson whispers.

Stiles heart starts beating faster. "Me too." 

Stiles turns around and the werewolf/Kanima wraps his arms around his waist. He lightly kisses the human's neck and snuggles closer into him. They both fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

Why were they so worried again?  

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WAS SO FLUFFY AND FUN TO MAKE I"M CRYING MY GAYBIES.


End file.
